Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks: A Sequel: Zelda
by Phantom7748
Summary: A rewrite of my old LoZ: A Sequel story which was really my biggest story  At the time of writing... . Did I mention that it's from Zelda's perspective this time? And there's a lot more stuff? Well there is! A/N inside, and as always, please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda Franchise, sadly. Nintendo does, the only thing I own here is the story.**

_A/N: (I know it's long, and you don't _have_ to read it all, so feel free to skip the Note.) This story idea came about as I was sitting at school, wondering what to write, as I have drifted from the FanFiction world lately. Somehow, as I was reading back through my stories for ideas, I got the weird idea to write one backwards. This then somehow lead to an idea I had quite a while ago to write a story from a different perspective than I usually do. That warped into the idea of writing the same story from a different character's perspective that was from the story. Really, it's being used as a testing ground for me to get better at third-person limited, while sorta practicing third-person omniscient. I guess. :P (Sorry for the long winded explanation.) I recently finished Skyward Sword, and really wanted to fit in parts of the ending in, but for spoiler reasons, and for the sake of keeping it Spirit Tracks, I didn't. That may come later. ;) So, this is Zelda Spirit Tracks: A Sequel from Zelda's point of view rather than Link's. You may not wish to read this, as you might have already read the first story, and don't wish to go through it again. (There are some added parts, and a little bit more attention to detail though... Even an extra chapter or two. I guess you could say Zelda is more perceptive than Link... :P) Otherwise, Enjoy!_

_P.S. Kudos to anyone who spots the cross-Zelda-reference. :D_

_Original Story - Zelda: Spirit Tracks: A Sequel (By me, of course...) _.net/s/6313579/1/The_Legend_of_Zelda_Spirit_Tracks_A_Sequel

* * *

><p>Zelda was pacing around the room, she was nervous. She had invited Link over to talk, and she hadn't seen him much since the adventure. But that didn't surprise her, as she had to make up for all the work she lost while body-less and exploring. As soon as she was done, she had written and sent a letter out to Link. She knew he wouldn't mind receiving word from her, but she didn't want to interrupt his resting, of which he had been doing quite a lot of. It wasn't a bad thing, of course, but Zelda was quite eager to talk to Link. There was something about that boy...<p>

Zelda glanced at the Spirit Flute. Maybe playing a song or two would calm her nerves. But then she looked over to her desk, eying up a picture of Link and her, when they returned. The residents of Castle Town had seen them on the horizon in the Spirit Train and knew that it was them making all of the commotion in New Hyrule. Shortly after the picture had been taken, and they were greeted, Link had passed out from exhaustion.

Zelda hadn't seen Link since then, almost three weeks ago. She was quite eager to see him today, but she didn't know where to go, or what to talk about. She kept thinking of the moment when they stood on what seemed like the top of the world, holding hands, and embracing the new day across New Hyrule.

She decided that it might be a good idea to step out for a bit, and get some fresh air, and maybe meet up with Link on the way.

She walked towards the door, feeling better about the new path her feet found rather than pacing back and forth, and reached for the door handle.

She swung the door open and continued walking out, not noticing the green-clad boy that was already standing there. She collided into him, then realized that it was Link.

"Oof, Link, I didn't think you'd be standing right there," Zelda chided.

"I just got here..." Link said, a bit out of breath.

"So, since yore here, I assume you got the letter?"

"Of course. What'd you need? Need to sneak out on another adventure?"

Zelda saw a perfect opportunity to comment. "So, switch jobs this time? You get to walk around in the Phantom armor, and I get to slash stuff to death?"

"N-no, sorry-," Link stuttered.

"Oh, c'mon Link, I'm joking." She said, feeling guilty for the joke she played. Link blushed bright red, and Zelda thought it looked awfully cute. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Oh, I thought you would know, you're the one who invited me."

"Well, I finally caught up with all the work from when we were gone, so I decided to take a break today. I thought you'd like to come with."

"To...?" Link trailed off, still questioning.

"Well, I haven't figured that out yet, but I at least want to get out of this castle," She said with a bit of dislike in her voice. "Would you mind going for a train ride, Link?"

"Sure, no problem," Link replied, and Zelda felt good at the fact they had at least they had established something to do.

"But, you'll have to wait, I'll have to go to Aboda to get the passenger car, I only brought the engine," Link said.

"Aw, can I at least sit up front until we get it?" Zelda begged, putting on puppy-dog-eyes.

"Oh, I guess, but I'll warn you now, it'll be a bit crowded, and no matter what you say, you can't drive." Link said this as if it was going to be the next question out of her mouth. Which it was.

"Okay..." said Zelda, a bit disappointed.

They made their way to the train, and Zelda clambered in after Link into the front of the train. It took a couple minutes to get comfortable, or at least as comfortable as it could get with the two of them. It was a lot harder to fit up here when she had to worry about body space, rather than just floating there.

Zelda watched the fields fly by, as Link carefully controlled the workings of the train. She had quietly examined how Link masterfully flipped switches and pressed buttons, but after learning she wasn't allowed to try herself, she grew bored and started looking to the hills and grass.

It wasn't too long of a ride, but when they reached Aboda Village, Zelda was grateful that she could stretch out her legs and arms.

Zelda decided to walk around, and see what there was in this small town. She had of course seen it before when she was a ghost, but was never able to interact with anyone, or thing. She saw Alfonso, waiting for Link, as he had seen him on the tracks. Zelda quickly said hello to him, then moved on while Link started a conversation.

Soon after, Link came up to Zelda and said, "I've got Alfonso working on getting the passenger car on now. Maybe you could come and meet Niko, he'd like that. You know, you being royalty and all."

They walked down the path, and walked into Niko's house. He was sitting in the main room, fussing over some pictures.

"We'll be lucky if he doesn't tell us a story," Link whispered to Zelda as they approached Niko.

"Hello, Niko," Link said in a louder than needed tone.

Niko jumped, and spilled his pictures across the floor. "Ah ha! There it is!" He exclaimed, picking up one of the fallen photos. "What do you need, Link? A–" He cut himself off at the sight of the Princess. "Why hello there," was all he said.

"This is Zelda. Princess Zelda." Link said, introducing him. "Zelda, this is Niko."

"Zelda? The decedent of the great pirate Tetra herself? I used to adventure the high seas with her, fearless of any encounter–"

Link smirked. "Not from what I've heard of," he smugly said.

"I'm sure he was a good ship-mate." Zelda said politely.

"Well then, maybe you would like to hear one of my stories!" Said Niko excitedly. Zelda wondered how such an old man could be filled with so much bubbling energy.

Just then, Niko exploded into an uncontrollable fit of mirth, laughing until his throat was hoarse and he wheezed, stuttering as he tried to contain the outburst.

Link attempted to edge out the door, but was stopped by a sudden "STOP!" yelled by Niko. Quite honestly, Zelda admitted she was slightly terrified of this man, and how he could go from hysterics to a state of command.

Link cringed, and stopped in the door way.

"Face me, boy." Niko said with a sudden seriousness, almost with a grandfatherly tone. For all Zelda knew, Niko was Link's grandfather.

"What?" Link asked, a wary note in his voice, but not fear.

"Nothing," Niko replied simply. He continued to pick up the pictures up off the floor from his chair.

"Let's go, Zelda," Link said, tugging on Zelda's dress.

"C'mon, listen to a story or two. Free of charge for royalty." Niko winked.

"No, I think-" Zelda faltered, unsure of how to let the old man down lightly.

"Zelda's got some other business to attend to, Niko. Sometime else, maybe." Link said.

She appreciated Link being able to take charge of the situation, to avoid an awkward exit.

When they got back outside, Zelda immediately expressed her gratitude for Link's intrusion on Niko's conversation.

"Well," Link said, after Zelda had finished. "You're welcome, I guess. Let's go see if Alfonzo's done with the train."

They walked leisurely back to Alfonzo's workshop, and found the Spirit Train fully equipped and ready to go, sitting on the tracks like a great war horse ready for battle. Well, no cannon of course. Because they weren't going to battle, as the darkness and fighting had passed, and it would stay that way, peaceful as would be.

They climbed in, and after a short pause, she heard Link call back," Ready, Princess?"

She responded in kind. "All Aboard!" She shouted with a gleeful giggle.

"Aw, c'mon Link, you don't have to be like when you usually have passengers, besides, I hated when you had to take people all over the place, going slow is boring. Go faster! I know you can!" She had to shout the last couple words because the wind started to howl, Link had acknowledged her early.

She really didn't know where Link was planning to take her, but she had confidence he would figure something out, and she soon recognized the path to Papuchia Village. The ride was quite comfortable, and she reminisced about the time that she spent as a ghostly figure, unable to enjoy the pleasant feel of the velvet seats.

She was quickly jolted out of her reverie as Link stopped the train with a hard brake. After being tossed forward, she quickly recovered. She didn't really mind, but she had a feeling that Link was just as distracted to be that careless, especially with a passenger aboard. Even though she was royalty, and Link was a just a boy from Aboda Village, they had become quite informal, and less like ruler and subject. Most of it was related to their quest together, (Though he had done all the heavy lifting. Besides that hot suit of phantom armor, that is.) she figured, but wouldn't his becoming The Hero of Spirits make him even more detached? No, he would never. Link was quite the modest, simple boy, who had never asked for any of this. He would have gladly lived a simple life in a Aboda, becoming an engineer and carrying out the duties of which he had to to make a modest living. Almost like a certain, carefree boy who lived among the clouds. Where did that thought come from? She cast it aside, and got out of the train car.

When Link saw the quizzical look on her face, he replied, "There's something I want to take a look at, saw it the other day and didn't get chance to check it out. You can come if you want."

He took off immediately after finishing his comment, and it took her a moment to regain sense enough to follow her. She was awfully caught up in her thoughts today, and she told herself to stop, so she could focus on the rest of the day with Link. Link... That lovely boy... She... No, she had to keep a hold of her mind for now. She could think about it later when Link had left.

When they reached the soft sand of the beach, Link squinted at a far-away land mass.

"Is that it?" Zelda asked, pointing at the small island.

"Yeah, looks fun to swim to, wouldn't it be?" Link asked. Link yawned, as if on cue. "Not today though, too tired."

"Yeah, I'm kinda tired too, but we'll have to keep that in mind." Zelda quietly responded.

She didn't know how to continue, and she shuffled her feet in the golden sand, looking out water, and further, the Forest Realm in the haze.

She didn't know what overcame her, but the moment felt strange, almost right. But it was missing something, and she knew exactly what that missing thing was. She reached for Link's hand, but when her hand brushed against his fingers, she pulled away hesitantly, losing her strange sense of confidence. Link saw her hesitance, and quickly grabbed her hand before she could pull it all the way back. When their fingers rested together, she smiled, although she didn't know why. Link spared a sideways glance at her, and she only smiled wider. Now he put on a visible smile as well, and they stood in a companionable silence, staring at the water.

* * *

><p>A nice long one to start off with, a lot longer than the original. :D The next chapter will be a completely new one too, nothing to do with the last one really, lucky you!<p> 


End file.
